


Insulting Batman is a big no-no

by Seito



Series: Today's Lesson Is... [2]
Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a new team isn't easy. Not when you have your own rogue gallery and getting kidnapped all the time. It's just one lesson at a time.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>A villain learns the hard way why not to insult Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insulting Batman is a big no-no

When John Stewart, Green Lantern was told he would be joining the Young Justice team for his next mission, his only thought it is 'I'm babysitting a bunch of brats.'

Truthfully, yes, now that they were actually carrying out the mission, he was a bit grateful that they were there. The villain they were up against was an obnoxious criminal by the name Megaphone. (Three guesses as to what his powers were and the first two didn't count).

It's after Robin managed to land a punch to his face that Megaphone shouted, "Weak. I see your so called powerful Batman can't even teach you how to properly punch. No surprise, Batman after all is just a weak human playing monster in the dark."

While mentally giving Megaphone points for guts, John expected Robin to lose it. John knew Batman was a father in all but blood to Robin. The boy would defend his mentor.

What he didn't expect was collective silence that fell, followed by a sharp intake of air. He looked to see the entire of Young Justice staring at Megaphone with a stun look on their face.

Kid Flash was the first to snap out of it. "Oh no you didn't," he hissed.

"You did not just insult Batman," Superboy said darkly.

Then they _moved._

John watched in awe as Miss Martian sent Megaphone flying with a punch that would make Superman envious. The bulky villain flew straight towards Aqualad who proceeded to shock him with 10,000 volts of electricity. Another punch from Superboy knocked Megaphone straight into the tornado that Kid Flash created.

All the while Robin stood on the side, crackling like crazy. He paused as he noticed John's confused look. "What-?" John started to say.

Robin gave him a smirk. "We don't like it when villains insult Batman."

Okay... that explained the silence and why the kids suddenly went from being brats that he was suppose to be babysitting to "holy shi-! these kids are dangerous like their mentors!"

"Why aren't you helping then?" John asked.

"Because," Artemis interrupted as she let a taser arrow fly. It hit Megaphone right in the forehead. "The last villain who insulted Batman, Robin called dibs... alone. So he's not allowed to help with this one."

Robin's smirk took a vicious edge. "Batman still hasn't found the body yet."

John quickly amended his previous thought about the Young Justice team. They are definitely brats, just insanely dangerous, let's never get on their bad side brats.

He might actually be _pitying_ Megaphone now.


End file.
